Just Like You
by asdf-rainbows
Summary: Una historia, de un destino de dos personas que se encuentran, comienzan una amistad, terminando con un romance. *nosoybuenaconlosresúmenes*


Capítulo 1:

Cuando Lucy y Desmond estaban a punto de escapar de las Industrias Abstergo, el chico sentía que alguien los estaba observando, sentía miedo, en ese momento de que Desmond se iba a subir en la maletera del auto, para huir, **ÉL** apareció.

Desmond, había visto una sombra saltar sobre él, sintió un fuerte agarrón en la espalda, el tipo desconocido lanzó al otro chico contra la pared. Desmond sentía un dolor intenso, pero logró levantarse y ver a esa persona, vestía de una sudadera de un color café, sobre ella, una chaqueta negra, y los típicos pantalones y zapatos oscuros, esa persona tenía una piel pálida, con ojos azules y su pelo castaño, aquella persona estaba a punto de matarlo, Desmond tenía que enfrentarse con él, pero de pronto, su oponente transformo sus brazos en unas garras, ese tipo no era un humano, el chico no tenía nada con que defenderse o atacar, el otro sujeto corrió hacia él, decidido para atacar, el chico de ojos castaños cerró sus ojos, era su fin.

-¿eh?, p-pero…¿qué paso? - dijo Desmond, abriendo sus ojos, encontrándose con la otra persona frente a él – pero que- ¡¿quién demonios eres tú?

-…- miraba a los ojos de Desmond - mi nombre es Alex Mercer, pequeño bastardo - dijo el chico, riéndose sarcásticamente

-Muy bien Alex, ¿no me vas a matar? - dijo Desmond enfadado

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, ¿por qué debería matar a un hombre tan bello? - dijo Alex, luego soltando unas carcajadas

-¡Cállate! - dijo el otro chico sonrojado – si vas a estar así, ¡prefiero que me mates, para que no me tortures con tus palabras!

-¿Torturarte? – repitió Alex – esto no es torturarte – rió nuevamente – no creo que quieras saber como te torturaría

-¡Cállate! – repitió histéricamente Desmond

-Bueno, como digas, ya te dije mi nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo? – dijo Alex con voz curiosa

-¡¿Eso debería importarte? – gritó el chico

-Vamos, estoy siendo amable contigo, no me hagas cambiar de actitud – dijo Alex, riendo

De repente, desde la espalda de Alex, salían unos tentáculos, enredándose en el cuerpo del otro chico.

-Entonces, ¿tu nombre es…? – dijo el chico de ojos claros, pasando uno de sus tentáculos por debajo del pantalón de Desmond

-…- suspira – m-me llamo Desmond Miles – tratando de evitar un gemido

-Mucho gusto Desmond –dijo Alex, acercándose a los labios de Desmond

Alex comenzó a besarlo lentamente, el otro chico no refutó nada, al contrario, le correspondió quedamente. Cuando terminaron de besarse, Desmond empujó a Alex, y escapó de sus brazos, empezó a alejarse de él, pero el chico de ojos claros lo agarró con un tentáculo para irse con él.

-Disculpa, señor Alex – dijo Lucy, detrás de ellos – Desmond y yo tenemos que escapar, rápido

-Oh… - dijo con pena Alex - ¿puedo ir con ustedes? – dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

-¡Claro que no! – dijo Desmond con rabia

-Cállate, ya sabes lo que te puedo hacer – dijo el otro chico, riendo

-Muy bien – dijo Lucy – rápido Desmond, sube a la maletera, no hay tiempo

-Pero… - dijo Desmond y luego soltó un suspiro – está bien

-Yo quiero ir a la maletera contigo – dijo Alex, tomándolo en brazos para entrar juntos a la maletera

-N-no iremos cómodos… mejor vete adelante – dijo Desmond

-No me preocupa ir cómodos o no – rebatió el chico – ahora entra

-Bueno, como digas…

-Lucy… ve por el camino largo – Alex le guiña un ojo

Lucy miró extrañada a Alex, no sabía lo que él tramaba, apenas el auto se puso en marcha, la fiesta comienza. Ambos jóvenes estaban acostados, mirándose cara a cara, Desmond se sentía incómodo, mientras que el otro chico tenía una cara tierna y pervertida.

-¿Qué planeas hacerme? – preguntó Desmond un poco temeroso

-Esto es lo único que quiero – respondió Alex antes de besarlo

En un momento intenso de amor, Alex observó que había una cita adhesiva, el chico quería evitar sus tentáculos, así que decidió amarrar sus manos, lentamente Alex bajaba su mano hacía sus pantalones mientras lo besaba en el cuello, Desmond se negaba ante estos cariños, realizando movimientos bruscos para evitar las acciones del otro.

-¡Déjame ir mierda! – Desmond gritó

Alex lo miró apenado y amenazando con llorar, simplemente lo soltó y bajo la mirada. El otro chico estaba por irse, pero un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió al ver a su agresor soltando unas brillantes lágrimas desde sus ojos.

De repente el auto se detuvo, ya habían llegado a su destino, la guarida de los asesinos, apenas el chico de ojos claros sintió cuando el auto se detuvo, abrió brutalmente la puerta de la maletera, estaba molesto y triste, luego de él, salió Desmond sintiendo culpa.

Lucy, después de presentar a Rebbecca y Shaun a Alex y Desmond, el chico de ojos castaños se subió en el Animus para ver los recuerdos de su otro antepasado, Ezio, mientras de que Alex lo observaba, el chico sentía algo por él, pero Desmond no lo entendía.

-Deberías dejar de observarlo – dijo Shaun – deberías preocuparte de otras cosas, si es que tienes

-Tu no sabes de lo que me pasa por mi mente – dijo fríamente Alex – por si me disculpas, voy a estar afuera

Había pasado una hora, Desmond estaba descansando, pero no paraba de pensar en Alex, decidió ir a buscarlo, le preguntó a Shaun si lo había visto, después de recibir una respuesta, salió, y encontró sentado, estaba pensativo, Desmond empezó a acercarse, se sentía mal verlo así.

-Esto…Alex – dijo tímidamente - ¿no crees que hace mucho frío?, será mejor que entremos – tratando de llamar la atención del otro chico, acercándose hacía él.

-No tengo frío – gruñó Alex

-No me mientas, sé que tienes frío – dijo Desmond, colocándole una manta al otro chico, Alex sonrojó un poco

-¡Lárgate de aquí! – dijo el chico de ojos claros, mientras que Desmond se sienta al lado suyo

-No me gusta que me trates así – alegó Desmond, mientras bajaba la mirada seria y triste al escuchar ese 'lárgate' del chico de claros ojos como el cielo

-Solo quiero estar solo – dijo Alex – ahora, ¡márchate!

-N-no quiero – dijo el otro chico, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Alex

*Pensamiento de Alex*

_¿Por qué hago esto?, ¿será que me gusta?, n-no lo creo, él es un hombre… esto es imposible, ¿por qué siento…?, ¿por qué siento AMOR hacia él?_

-Sientes lástima por mi… - dijo Alex mirando al otro chico distraído

-No es lástima… estoy confundido – dijo Desmond un poco sonrojado y pensativo

-¿A qué te refieres con 'confundido'? – dijo Alex acercándose a los labios de Desmond

Ambos jóvenes tocaron sus labios, Desmond sonrojó y entró a la guarida corriendo, mientras que el otro chico extendía su mano tratando de alcanzarlo mientras Desmond corría, bajó la mirada y sonrió.

Después de unos minutos, unos largos minutos, Alex entró, quiso ver a Desmond, lo empezó a buscarlo, hasta que lo encontró descansando en una cama, él se acercó, se sentó en la cama, junto a Desmond, acariciando el pelo del chico, Alex tenía muchas cosas en mente, de todas maneras, el chico de ojos claros también tenía que descansar.

-Descansa bien, mi Desmond – dijo Alex tiernamente y luego lo besó en su frente – dulces sueños – el chico se fue a descansar.


End file.
